


White, what are you wearing?

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and White visit Black's house for the first time since they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White, what are you wearing?

"Well, here we are," Black spoke as we entered his house for the first time. I had never been to his house before our whole relationship. We had been to mine several times for practices for our BW Agency shows, but this was the first time we ever went to his. To be honest, the reason we were going was because I had pestered him about how we had never gone to his house.  
  
I looked around the room, smiling as I enjoyed the view. It was a pretty simple house, one made for him and his mom. "It looks really nice, Black," I spoke as I looked at him. "So, you going to show me around?"  
  
Black nodded and we began to walk through his house as he showed me everything. Again, it was a simple house, nothing fancy. It did have a second floor, though, and that's where the bedrooms were at. "And, finally, this is my room," he spoke as he opened the door.  
  
"Wow!" I stepped into his room, examining it thoroughly. I walked over to his bed and jumped on it, noticing it was nice and soft. "I like it."  
  
Black smiled and sat down next to me. "I'm glad you like it." I leaned against him with a smile, but only for a moment. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my the vest I was wearing and pulled it off, setting it on his chair. I turned around, noticing Black was staring at me.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"J-just...surprised is all."  
  
"What? That I took my vest off? We're inside. I don't need it on." I reached forward and grabbed his jacket. "Just like you don't need your jacket on either." I unzipped his jacket, then pulled it off. I kissed him gently, then sat his jacket on the chair with my vest.  
  
I sat back down on his bed and leaned against him again. That was when I heard Black's Mom calling for him. "I'll be right down!" Black shouted back and quickly stood up. "I'll be right back," he re-assured me before walking off. I huffed a bit, pulling one of his pillows up against my stomach. I began to look around his room after that, taking in what I could while he was away.  
  
My eyes fell upon his jacket sitting on the chair. "I wonder what his jacket is like..." I stood up and tossed the pillow back onto the bed. I walked over and picked his jacket up, then pulled it on. "It's nice and warm." I smiled as I pulled it against me, sniffing it. "It smells like him, too." I then blushed as an idea came to mind. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it, since Black could re-appear at any moment, but...well...he had taken a good bit longer then I had expected. Maybe he'd be gone long enough for it?  
  
I pulled his jacket off and set it on his bed, then blushed as I began to pull my shirt off. With it off my body, I reached behind my back and unclipped my bra, dropping it to the floor. I then picked his jacket back up and pulled it on. I blushed even more when I felt his jacket rub against my bare skin, and I suddenly felt very alive. This was a new sensation, one I felt like I was really enjoying. I looked up, noticing Black still hadn't returned.  
  
"Well...maybe a little more couldn't hurt..." I slipped my shorts off, and it took only a moment further before my panties dropped as well. With nothing but his jacket on, I sat down on his bed and stared down at myself. This was an even more excilerating feeling. Here I was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but his jacket, and I didn't even have the jacket zipped up or anything. It was completely open. I thought about zipping it up, but the thought of Black seeing me like this...it excited me for some reason.  
  
"W-will he be okay with this?" I asked myself as I continued to stare at my body. I slipped my hands down between my legs, and just as I thought I might put my clothes back on, the door opened. I looked up quickly, my face beat red.  
  
"P-Prez?" Black asked as he stared at me. I blushed more and pulled my arms tight against my body.  
  
"Y-yes, Black?"  
  
"Wh...what are you wearing?"  
  
I looked down, my face hot. "Nothing." I slowly stood to my feet, then moved my hands up my body. I grabbed hold of his jacket and let it drop to the ground.  
  
Black's face turned deep red as his eyes slowly lowered to my feet. I watched as his eyes began to slowly move up my body after that, taking in every bit of me. It made me blush more, but I kept my hands to my side, letting him see my body. "P-Prez..." He stepped forward, slowly, his eyes continuing to look down on my body. When he was close enough, my hands darted out, grabbing his. They then slowly set his hands upon my breasts.  
  
"I-it's okay." I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. I felt his hands begin to move against my breasts and I gave out a light moan. There was a wonderful wave of emotions flowing through me as he continued to massage my breasts.  
  
That lasted a few moments before I dropped to my knees. He blushed even more as I reached out and unzipped his pants, then dropped them to the ground. I slipped down his underwear, then grabbed hold of him and began to gently fondle him with my hands. He shook a bit and gave out a moan. "Do you want me?" I asked as I continued to fondle him.  
  
"P-Prez...I..." Black moaned between breathes.  
  
"I want you, Black." I dropped my mouth down on him and he moaned even more. I moved up and down his shaft, taking in every bit of him. I could feel him shaking and throbbing in my mouth and I pulled off of him after a long moment. I grabbed him after that and pulled him down onto the ground.  
  
Once on his back, I moved on top of him. I sat down on his stomach and looked down at his eyes. "I want you so much, Black." I lifted myself up and moved back, taking hold of him with my hand. I then slowly move down on top of him, taking him inside of me. I moaned at first as I pushed down on him, but then I felt him push even deeper inside of me. I bit my lip as I felt him break me. It had hurt, but only a bit.  
  
After that, I began to move myself slowly up and down him. With every move, I found myself moaning more and more, enjoying every bit of him. My body shook as my back began to arc and I moaned louder. Black was starting to get into it to as he began to move himself back and forth. With every thrust, our hips would meet, and we'd moan even louder.  
  
I'm sure that, at one point, I had heard the door open again, but I didn't care. I was enjoying this moment, and I didn't want it to end. Our bodies continued to combine together with each thrust, making our moans even greater then before.  
  
"I...I can't hold it much longer, Prez..." Black moaned out.  
  
"J-just a little more..." I moaned as my body was beginning to reach its climax. I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer either. "J-just...a little...more..." I couldn't hold it. My body released and I gave the loudest moan I had given yet. I heard Black give out a similar moan, then I began to feel his warm juices flow into my body. We continued to thrust back and forth for a few more moments as we both finished, then we collapsed on each other, panting loudly. "That was so good..."  
  
Black smiled. "It really was." He began to gently brush my hair with his hand and I smiled. "Are you sure that was okay, though? Me just releasing into you like that?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was fine." I kissed him gently on the lips and giggled. "And I want you to do that next time, too."  
  
Black blushed heavily at that statement. "N-next time?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we're not only going to have sex once, you know? Now that we've done it once..." I gave a sort of devilish smirk. "I'm not sure I'll be able to resist next time. We just might end up having it again soon."  
  
"L-like...how soon?"  
  
"A few hours? Maybe tomorrow at the latest?" I giggled. "When do you want to do it next?" Black's face was about as red as it could go and I giggled. "Well, I'll let you think about it. For now, let's stay just like this." I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. "I don't want you to pull out just yet."  
  
I felt Black begin to gently rub my back and I smiled. I'm not sure how long we laid there on his floor like that, but I do know that I fell asleep not long after that.


End file.
